


IDontWannaBeYouAnymore

by Redhoodshood



Series: Non-Reader inserts Batfam [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Crying, Gen, Yelling, feeling worthless, glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodshood/pseuds/Redhoodshood
Summary: Damian feels worthless and unwanted. He doesn’t want to feel like that anymore and doesn’t want to be himself.





	IDontWannaBeYouAnymore

Damian peeled his domino mask off his face as he stormed upstairs from the Batcave. His feet stomped against each stair with each step he took. He was upset. Bruce had yelled at him once again for being too rough and not following orders but he couldn’t tell if he was mad at himself or his father, maybe a little bit of both.

His door slammed roughly against the wall as he threw it open and threw his mask and then slammed the door shut.

“Do better Damian! You can’t keep disobeying me!”

He was hurt and this time he couldn’t shake it.

He could feel it coming on. His hard eyes and cold exterior was slowly melting away with each breath he too. His shoulders sagged and he felt the familiar sting in his eyes, this was typical for him. He’d fall apart right when he stepped into his room. The emotions he only showed when he was in the darkness of his room, alone and isolated.

His hands clenched at his sides and his jaw clenched as he walked to his bathroom where the tears finally fell down his face. First, the gloves were removed and slapped against the sink. He ran the cold water and splashed some on his face but it didn’t stop the tears.

His reflection stared back at him making anger boil in his chest. He hated himself, he hated everything about himself. He couldn’t make his father proud, his mother hated him, none of his brothers liked him.

I don’t want to be you, I don’t want to be you, I don’t want to be you anymore.

He couldn’t hold himself together like he always appeared to be. His fist flew to the mirror shattering it to hundreds of pieces right there. He held back the sob that threatened to spill from his lips and his hands tangled in his hair, tugging roughly at it.

This wasn’t the first time he’s thought or felt like this. If he was being honest with himself it was an everyday thing. He would walk into his room and fall apart any time all the time.

Why do I have to feel like this?

“Why can’t I be better?! Why am I like this?” His back hit the wall as he slid down it. His eyes clenched shut in pain, glass was embedded in his knuckles and his scalp was raw from pulling at his hair. He just wanted some sort of praise, anything would do.

People thought Damian Wayne was cold, evil or stuck-up because he failed to convey his feelings correctly. They failed to notice the small things he did for them, he didn’t know how to express his feelings so he showed them. He searched for his grandmother pearl in the sewers for his father, he knew how much Bruce loved his parents.

Was I made from a broken mold?

“Master Damian, Titus would like to see you,” Alfred’s voice called out muffled by the door.

Damian cleared his throat so it didn’t sound like he was having his second break down of the day. “Let him in pennyworth, I’m in the bathroom,” He called back trying to act like his “normal” self.

“Very well, sir.” The door creaked open and Titus trotted in sniffing for his owner. He could tell something was wrong and that’s why he bugged Alfred until he let him upstairs.

Titus made his way to the bathroom where Damian sat crying. He let out a small whine before liking Damian’s face. Damian’s green eyes held pain and sorrow in them that he let no one see. He wrapped his arms around Titus’ neck and cried. He was the only one who was there when Damian was like this and he was thankful.

“I’ve made every mistake, Titus,” Damian sobbed. “Only you know the way that I break.”

The barked as if he understood Damian but he knew he didn’t but it made him feel better. Damian wiped his puffy eyes and pulled the glass out of his bleeding hand and threw it into the sink that held lots of glass already.

“Let’s go to bed Titus,” Damian whispered as he peeled off his tattered Robin outfit and put on his pajamas. He laid on the large bed that swallowed him and put his hand on Titus to comfort him as he began to cry himself to sleep. “Maybe Father will want me someday.”


End file.
